


The Collectors favorite

by Froggy90



Category: The Collector Series (Movies), collection - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Movies & TV, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy90/pseuds/Froggy90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just watched the collector an the collection and i love them i like the movie an i don't care if you don't and i just cant stop paring the Collector and Arkin so here are some horrible fan art of this two</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched the collector an the collection and i love them i like the movie an i don't care if you don't and i just cant stop paring the Collector and Arkin so here are some horrible fan art of this two


	2. red box




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is a another slash pairing of the collector / Arkin  
> uncensored [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.y-gallery.net/view/931054/)


End file.
